thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Two: Night in Shimmering Armor!
Zane: *Sitting up from his sleeping bag as Axew jumps off his chest* "That was the most rest that I've ever gotten before." ' Zane: "Amy?" Amy: *Shrieking and falling on the ground. Stands up again* "Don't scare me like that, Zane!" Zane: "Sorry. I just wanted to know what you were looking for in your bag." Amy: "I'm looking for Cacnea. I can't find his Pokéball anywhere. I sleep with it in my hands, but when I woke up, it was gone." Zane: "Maybe you loosened your grip and it fell out and rolled away." Amy: "But it wouldn't have rolled that far. I have to find it. I can't compete in the Emerald City Pokémon pageant without it." ' Amy: "Cacnea, where are you?!" Zane: "Someone must have found their way into our camp and taken Cacnea." Amy: "But who would do something like that?" ' Amy: *Looking at Zane over her shoulder* "Zane, what's wrong?" Zane: "Amy, what's that stone tower off in the distance for?" Amy: "What tower?" Zane: *Pointing at the tower through the dense trees* "That one." Amy: "I'm not sure. I never knew that there was a castle here." Zane: "Are you sure that it's a castle?" Amy: "Could it be anything else?" Zane: "Fair point." ' Amy: "Should we go inside?" Zane: "You want your Cacnea back, right?" Amy: "Of course I do." Zane: *Walking on the drawbridge* "Then let's go inside." Amy: *Catching up to him from behind* "How can you be sure that my Cacnea's in there?" Zane: "I can't be sure. But if anyone wanted to take something from a couple of campers and hide out for the night, then they'd have to come here. This is the only building around for miles." ' Amy: "I don't like it in here. It's spooky." Zane: "Then it would've been the perfect place to hide out. Come on." ' Zane: "Cranidos, use your Headbutt!" ' Zane: "Cranidos, everything okay over there?!" ' Amy: "My Cacnea!" ' Amy: "Oh I missed you so much! Never leave me like that again!" Zane: "I wonder who brought your Cacnea here and why." ???: "Wouldn't you like to know, kid." Zane: *Looking around* "Who said that?!" ' Zane: "I've never seen that Pokémon before." Zane's Pokédex: "Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything." Amy: "Are you the one that stole my Cacnea?" ???: "Yeah. Name's Archer and I'm a member of the fearless Team Amber." Zane: "Team Amber?" Amy: "Never heard of it." Archer: *Falling to the ground, then standing up again in anger* "How can you not have heard of Team Amber?!" Zane: "I don't know. But look, stealing Pokemon isn't cool." Archer: "It isn't stolen if I take it and bring it back later." Zane: "In other words, you weren't going to bring it back, were you?" Archer: "Forget about the small talk. Hand over your Pokémon and we won't have a problem." Zane: "No way is that happening. Cranidos, let's beat this guy." ' Zane: "Cranidos, Headbutt!" Archer: "Fury Swipes, Weavile!" ' Zane: "Now's our chance. Cranidos, Zen Headbutt!" ' Archer: "This isn't over yet, kid! Weavile, return!" *Brings Weavile back into its Pokéball. Brings out another Pokéball* "Go, Magby! Use your Flamethrower!" ' Archer: "Magby, Flame Charge!" Zane: "Cranidos, Take Down!" ' Archer: "Ugh! Magby, return!" ' Zane: "Cranidos, return." ' Archer: "This isn't over. Not by a mile!" Zane: *Watches Archer run out of the castle* "Guess he's had enough." *Turning to Amy* "Is Cacnea okay?" Amy: "Yep. He's perfectly fine." Zane: "Great. Let's get out of this creepy castle. I'm starting to get chills." ' Zane: "Hey, what's going on?" Amy's Pokédex: "Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon and the evolved form of Karrablast. Escavalier's body is protected by steel armor." Zane: *Looking at Axew on his shoulder* "You're up, buddy." ???: "Escavalier, stop!" ' Amy: "Who are you?" Zane: "Are you one of those Team Amber guys that we just fought?" ???: "Huh? Oh, no. I'm not one of those guys. We were just about to ask if you were with them. By the way, I'm Arthur, and this is my partner Escavalier." Zane: "Nice to meet you. I'm Zane and this is Amy." Amy: *Waving* "Hi there, Arthur." Zane: "That's an impressive Escavalier that you've got there." Arthur: "Thanks. I evolved Escavalier from a Karrablast a few weeks ago." Zane: "How did you end up in this castle, though?" Arthur: "Oh. I was following a suspicious-looking guy through the woods last night. I saw him sneak up on these two campers and take something from this travel bag. Then I followed him into the castle and made sure that he didn't leave." Amy: "So you saw him steal my precious Cacnea and didn't do anything to stop him?!" Arthur: "I wasn't sure what would've happened. I didn't know if he had extra help, either." Zane: "He does have a point. Thank you for keeping him from leaving, Arthur." Arthur: "No problem. Hey, you guys are heading to Emerald City, right?" Zane: "Yeah. Why? You wanna come too?" Arthur: "I heard Emerald City's got some of the best crystal museums around. I wanna check them out." Zane: *Walking out the front entrance* "Then let's get going. We've still got some walking to do." ' (End)